A spindle drive having an integrated drive motor is known from DE 20 2010 004 265 U1, for example. A spindle drive of this kind can be used to adjust photovoltaic modules or parabolic antennae, for example. The spindle drive has a casing tube, which surrounds a spindle. A tubular connecting rod and a protective sleeve are connected to a spindle of the known spindle drive, wherein the protective sleeve can be moved axially on the casing tube. DE 20 2010 004 265 U1 does not contain any further details of the drive motor.
Another linear actuator with a motor drive is known from US 2011/0061481 A1, for example. Within this actuator there is a rolling bearing to support a spindle, said bearing being designed as a double-row ball bearing.
A linear actuator having a single-row ball bearing as a spindle bearing is also disclosed in JP 2012-067771 A. This actuator contains a reduction gear designed as a planetary transmission and is supposed to be capable of preventing rotary movements in any direction of rotation without a separate brake.